


rattle.

by wonwhoa



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 1950s Slang, Based on a Tumblr Post, M/M, Pre-Serum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 11:58:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20796272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonwhoa/pseuds/wonwhoa
Summary: something in steve sunk. of course, of course this guy was here to pick a fight. he probably saw the scrawny dude in the corner and thought it would be fun to mess with him a little, throw in a few jabs or insults here and there.but you see, steve was already pissed. and he was never one to back out from a fight.





	rattle.

**Author's Note:**

> so I'm back and it's the middle of the night again yay
> 
> I've never posted stucky before but I was super inspired by this one tumblr post, so here we are.
> 
> very unedited as per usual. enjoy!

steve honestly didn't know why he still attended the function, silently cursing himself for hoping too much from someone that finally acted decent around him. 

she'd been so nice to him, actually having conversation before offering him one of the tickets to the party being held in celebration of the new museum opening. he almost wept right then, unnecessarily rambling to her about how he'd been dying to see the place since he heard the news, and stopping abruptly when he noticed her simply staring with a fond little smile.

but of course, she was just pulling a prank, he thought to himself gloomily, resisting the urge to slam his head against the bar's countertop. he could only smile through the pain, since the lovely man at the entrance had felt pity and accepted the fake pass steve had been given.

the place was amazing, in general; the buzzing of people in all directions inside the fairly big, expensively decorated hall, soft jazz playing in the background for the people on the dancefloor. there were so many people around him that would reciprocate his love for art, yet he refrained from striking conversation. who would want to talk to him, in his second hand suit and scruffed shoes, looking so out of place?

steve almost went through with his plan to bash his head against the bar top and bleed to death, when he spotted a man staring at him from the other side of the room. he was sitting at one of the tables, looking as nonchalant as one could, but his gaze was strong as it scrutinized steve's every move. he was quite good-looking, with short hair that seemed tamed just for the occasion and a suit tailored to fit in the right places. 

the stranger paused for a moment as they made eye contact, a slow smile spreading across his unfairly handsome face. it flustered steve enough to make him look away, willing the heat crawling up his chest to disappear. he was too busy concentrating on fixing his embarrassed state to notice that the stranger had stood up and was making his way towards the blond.

Steve looked up just as the stranger --the very tall, very gorgeous stranger-- came to a stop in front of him. he let out an unconscious gasp, turning beet red when the man chuckled deeply.

the song changed, this time a bit more upbeat, and more people hurried to join the crowd in the center of the room. steve's Sexy Stranger™, as his mind had so helpful dubbed, had begun to move along to the beat, the sly grin making it hard for the smaller to breath.

"come on snake, let's rattle."

something in steve sunk. of course, of course this guy was here to pick a fight. he probably saw the scrawny dude in the corner and thought it would be fun to mess with him a little, throw in a few jabs or insults here and there.

but you see, steve was already pissed. and he was never one to back out from a fight.

so, stretching up to all his 5'4 glory, steve rogers reeled back and threw his fist against the stranger's pretty face in a great big punch.

it hit the guy harder than steve had expected, which was fine because the guy wasn't expecting a hit at all, and had the taller man moving back in shock.

"well, go on, then," steve spat, arms up already.

but the stranger just stared, jaw dropped in an expression of utter surprise. there was a bit of blood on his lip, but steve felt more guilt than pride at the sight of it.

the silence was tangible between them, and steve felt some of his confidence leak out of him when he realized that everyone in their immediate vicinity was staring. the stranger kept still, as if thinking about something, before he cracked.

the laugh he let out was warm and contagious, and had steve almost let his guard down. oh, so he was laughing at steve now huh? bet he won't see this coming-

before steve could throw the next hook though, the man had grabbed his arm and was dragging him out of the venue, away from the curious onlookers. once they'd exited the hall through the back, Sexy Stranger™ let steve go. he still remained close, close enough for steve to look up and count the lines around his eyes as he smiled.

"did you really think I wanted to fight you?"

steve sputtered at the question, shooting the guy a glare.

"what else was I supposed to expect? it's nothing new for guys like you to come up to me and start a fight since, y'know, I'm tiny and easy enough to beat up, and you'd think they'd leave me alone after doing it once, but no they'll follow me everywhere so I could only assume-"

steve was very rudely interrupted by the man's laughter, which once again made him want to melt to the ground. he mentally scolded his brain to stay on topic, but if the gooey gushy thoughts flitting across his eyes right now was anything to go by, it wasn't working.

"I wasn't asking for a fight, literary genius," Sexy Stranger™ said once he'd stop laughing, cheeks flushed. "I was asking you to dance with me."

oh. oh. snake. rattle. oh, sweet jesus.

"fuck, I'm-"

"it's okay, I should've communicated it better-"

"but that doesn't-"

"no really, happens to all of us-"

"but I punched you! at least let me bandage it up for you?"

the last offer had the man thinking, hypnotic blue eyes sparkling like the view of the stars from steve's shitty rooftop. 

"will you take me to your place? because if you do, I can't promise I'd keep my hands to myself." 

steve was sure he was the most horrifying shade of red right now, almost choking on the breath he couldn't take. 

"I don't even know your name, how're you already..." he mumbled, meeting the taller man's gaze with hesitance.

"the name's james, but I'd prefer if you called me bucky," Sexy Stranger™ finally introduced, tipping his head in a slight bow.

"I'm, uh, steve," the blond replied, giving his own crooked little bow, before jumping up as bucky grabbed his hand.

"well steve, lead the way. you need to bandage my lip, and maybe I could convince you to kiss it better after," bucky drawled, his fingers entangling themselves with steve's slightly smaller ones.

steve huffed, but didn't let go as he began the trek back to his apartment, handsome baggage in tow.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, hope you liked it!


End file.
